College Basketball Today
College Basketball Today is an SportsChannel program that covers college basketball & is a spin-off of the successful college football version. Since debuting on January 22th 2005, it airs on SC Saturdays in the college basketball season @ 11:00 AM ET & 8:00 PM ET @ a different game site each week. 1 difference between the 2 versions is that the college basketball version always appears @ the SC Saturday Night College Basketball game location, which is the SC college basketball game of the week & appears @ 9:00 PM ET Saturdays on SC. This program has also appeared @ the site of the Final 4. The 1st 2 years of the show, it went to 7 sites in 7 weeks, but starting in 2007, it has been expanded to 8 sites in 8 weeks. College Basketball Today is broadcast LIVE twice, both for 1 hour from 11:00 AM-noon ET & from 8:00-9:00 PM ET, respectively. The series began it's 6th season on January 16th, 2010 from Storrs, Connecticut, where for the 1st time ever, it was on site for a women's college basketball game History The program has appeared in many different spots throughout each basketball arena. At Kansas, they were in the program's museum. At Kentucky, they were @ the entrance of the arena. At UConn, they were on the concourse. At Gonzaga, Florida & Marquette, they were on the court & @ Duke, they were in Krzyzewskiville, the tent village outside Cameron Indoor Stadium. It's also worth noting that in recent years (except for the Final 4), the morning airings of this program have taken place on the court. Today originally was just for football, but the raging & expanding popularity of college basketball led to the initiation of the basketball version of the show. Through the end of the 2009-2010 basketball & football seasons, 17 schools (Boston College, Clemson, Florida, Kansas State, Kentucky, LSU, Michigan State, North Carolina, Notre Dame, Ohio State, Oklahoma, Oklahoma State, Pittsburgh, Tennessee, Texas, UCLA & Wisconsin) have hosted College Basketball Today for basketball events & College Football Today for football events. Starting with the 4th season (2008), College Basketball Today is broadcast in HD on SC-HD. On January 16th 2010, the 6th season premiere of College Basketball Today, the show was broadcast LIVE from the site of a women's college basketball game for the 1st time ever as it made an appearance @ Gampel Pavilion in Storrs, Connecticut. The show covered the women's college basketball game between Notre Dame Fighting Irish & the Connecticut Huskies Locations 2005 * Jan. 22nd: #17 Pittsburgh Panthers @ #13 UConn Huskies * Jan. 29: #16 Texas Longhorns @ #6 Kansas Jayhawks * Feb. 5th: Notre Dame Fighting Irish @ #8 Syracuse Orange * Feb. 12th: #7th Duke Blue Devils @ Maryland Terrapins * Feb. 19th: Mississippi State Bulldogs @ #5 Kentucky Wildcats * Feb. 26th: #11 Louisville Cardinals @ Memphis Tigers * March 5th: Texas Longhorns @ #8 Oklahoma State Cowboys * March 12th: The 2005 ACC Tournament from Washington, DC 2006 * Jan. 21st: #3 UConn Huskies @ #17 Louisville Cardinals * Jan. 28th: #4 Texas Longhorns @ #24 Oklahoma Sooners * Feb. 4th: Kentucky Wildcats @ #8 Florida Gators * Feb. 11th: Stanford Cardinal @ #5 Gonzaga Bulldogs * Feb. 18th: Louisville Cardinals @ Syracuse Orange * Feb. 25th: #18 Kansas Jayhawks @ #7 Texas Longhorns * March 4th: #14 North Carolina Tar Heels @ #1 Duke Blue Devils * March 11th: The 2006 BIG 12 Tournament from Dallas, Texas 2007 * Jan. 6th: #18 Connecticut Huskies @ #14 LSU Tigers * Jan. 13th: Georgetown Hoyas @ #10 Pittsburgh Panthers * Jan. 20th: Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets @ #4 North Carolina Tar Heels * Jan. 27th: Michigan State Spartans @ #5 Ohio State Buckeyes * Feb. 3rd: #10 Texas A&M Aggies @ #6 Kansas Jayhawks * Feb. 10th: #1 Florida Gators @ #18 Kentucky Wildcats: was held on Rupp Arena's rooftop * Feb. 17th: #4 North Carolina Tar Heels @ #21 Boston College Eagles * Feb. 24th: Indiana Hoosiers @ Michigan State Spartans * March 3rd: #12 Pittsburgh Panthers @ #21 Marquette Golden Eagles * March 10th: SC studios in New York City, New York: Championship Week * March 31st: The 2007 NCAA Final 4 in Atlanta, Georgia * April 2nd: The 2007 NCAA National Championship Game in Atlanta, Georgia 2008 * Jan. 19th: Kentucky Wildcats @ Florida Gators * Jan. 26th: Creighton Bluejays @ Southern Illinois Salukis * Feb. 2nd: Arizona Wildcats @ #5 UCLA Bruins * Feb. 9th: #6 Georgetown Hoyas @ Louisville Cardinals * Feb. 16th: #9 Michigan State Spartans @ #12 Indiana Hoosiers * Feb. 23rd: #2 Tennessee Volunteers @ #1 Memphis Tigers * March 1st: Kansas State Wildcats @ #7 Kansas Jayhawks * March 8th: #1 North Carolina Tar Heels @ #5 Duke Blue Devils * April 5th: The 2008 NCAA Final 4 in San Antonio, Texas * April 7th: The 2008 NCAA National Championship Game in San Antonio, Texas 2009 * Jan. 17th: Miami Hurricanes @ #6 North Carolina Tar Heels * Jan. 24th: #3 Connecticut Huskies @ #19 Notre Dame Fighting Irish * Jan. 31st: Florida Gators @ Tennessee Volunteers * Feb. 7th: #15 Memphis Tigers @ #18 Gonzaga Bulldogs * Feb. 14th: Ohio State Buckeyes @ Wisconsin Badgers * Feb. 21st: #2 Oklahoma Sooners @ Texas Longhorns * Feb. 28th: #19 UCLA Bruins @ California Golden Bears * March 7th: #6 Louisville Cardinals @ West Virginia Mountaineers 2010 * Jan. 16th: #3 Notre Dame Fighting Irish @ #1 Connecticut Huskies (Women's) * Jan. 23rd: #7 Duke Blue Devils @ #17 Clemson Tigers * Jan. 30th: #2 Kansas Jayhawks @ #11 Kansas State Wildcats * Feb. 6th: #5 Michigan State Spartans @ Illinois Fighting Illini * Feb. 13th: #12 Tennessee Volunteers @ #2 Kentucky Wildcats (22,144: Largest crowd ever for College Basketball Today * Feb. 20th: UCLA Bruins @ Washington Huskies * Feb. 27th: #7 Villanova Wildcats @ #4 Syracuse Orange * Mar. 6th: North Carolina Tar Heels @ #4 Duke Blue Devils See also * Monday Night College Basketball * Tuesday Night College Basketball * Wednesday Night College Basketball * Thursday Night College Basketball * Saturday Night College Basketball * Championship College Basketball External links